creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Annie96 Is Typing...
annie96: you asleep?? mcdavey: no.. guess you're not either :p annie96: can't.. it's the wind.. sounds like cats fighting. whats your excuse? :p mcdavey: studying :( annie96: so that's what they call porn now? :p mcdavey: annie wtf!!! annie96: not denying it? :p mcdavey: I still can't believe what johnny did today!! annie96: me neither.. that boy has issues.. annie96: wtf the winds so loud.. that doesn't seem normal lol mcdavey: No wind over here. Just rain. annie96: Lucky you. i need my beauty sleep! :p mcdavey: Damn right you do ;) annie96: what? you mean i look annie96: shit i think i heard footsteps on the gravel outside mcdavey: Get your crazy dad to check it out :p annie96: i'm home alone! the fam are on holiday remember? i told you this! mcdavey: Really? Till when? We should hang out :D annie96: they really sound like footsteps but theres something odd about them.. i should look out the window but my bed is so warm! mcdavey: Sure you wanna look out the window when you're alone? What if there really is someone there in your garden, looking up at you? :p annie96: NOT FUNNY DAVID mcdavey: wow chill.. I'm sure it's nothing annie96: gonna check brb mcdavey: if there's something strange in your neighborhood mcdavey: Who ya gonna call? annie96: David theres someone in the garden!!! mcdavey: What really? annie96: YES, i can see a mans back... mcdavey: What's he doing? annie96: he's looking for something? on his hands and knees in the bushes... mcdavey: haha he must be high.. probably looking for his drugs :p annie96: david''' this is serious! what should i do?? '''mcdavey: nothing? He'll probably go away by himself :) annie96: omg now he's digging with his bare hands.. he's ruining the garden! annie96: shit hes turning around mcdavey: What does he look like? annie96: DAVID WTF THIS ISN'T FUNNY mcdavey: What?? annie96: HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT? mcdavey: what are you talking about?? annie96: i can see you! in my garden! how are you writing here wihtout touching your phone? look up! i'm by the window can't you hear me banging on it? mcdavey: Fuck annie now you're scaring me too.. I'm definitely not in your garden. That's not me. annie96: STOP PLAYING AROUND. i can see your face. and youre wearing that stupid football jacket your so proud of! mcdavey: It must be someone who looks like me.. honestly annie i'm at home. I wouldn't play around like that.. :) annie96: it has to be a friend of yours david.. playing a sick prank.. how else could he be wearing your jacket?? mcdavey: there are loads of jackets like that! my friends don't look anything like me.. you just have me on your mind ;) annie96: hes digging again annie96: fucking leave already!!! mcdavey: annie, do you have a gun in your house? annie96: don't be stupid david. i couldn't shoot anyone. mcdavey: you don't have to use it. just show that you're carrying. annie96: doesn't that jacket have your name on the back? mcdavey: yeah the team all got one with their name on annie96: i can see your fucking name!!! mcdavey: what annie96: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DAVID mcdavey: Annie that jackets in my closet... annie96: FUCK HES SEEN ME annie96: WHY IS HE SMILING LIKE THAT annie96: HES COMING mcdavey: CALL THE COPS!!! mcdavey: ANNIE?! mcdavey: ANNIE PICK UP mcdavey: i've called the cops, told them theres a break-in attempt at your place. they said they're on their way but it'll take about half an hour mcdavey: annie are you there? annie96: its in the house. cant talk i have to be quiet. lights off. im in a closet with a knife. hard to type shaking too much mcdavey: fuck fuck hang in there annie the police will be there in 20 mins.. do you know where he is? annie96: IT. not he. the look it had when it saw me David.. no person could look like that.. mcdavey: jesus christ does it know where you are? annie96: no i grabbed the knife when i saw it running toward the house and i got in the closet when i heard it breaking in mcdavey: ok good you'll be fine.. a druggie doesn't have the brains to find someone hiding in the closet.. the police will be there soon! annie96: oh god its calling out to me annie96: it doesn't sound like you david annie96: its voice is so deep annie96: filling the house annie96: filling my head mcdavey: what is it saying annie96: "come out annie." annie96: "i just wanna look at you." annie96: it keeps repeating that over and over annie96: have I gone mad david? annie96: is this what it feels like? mcdavey: just 10 more minutes annie! keep it together! you are so strong you will get through this! annie96: its coming up the stairs but so.. slowly.. irregular steps annie96: why does it look like you david? why you?? mcdavey: i don't know annie!! please believe me annie96: can you make it stop? annie96: please make it stop? mcdavey: i would if i could i promise you annie96: its at the end of the hall annie96: david i didn't say anything to my parents when they left annie96: i was listening to music annie96: is that the last time i see them? mcdavey: annie annie96: this has something to do with you david.. only you can make it stop.. think fast.. mcdavey: I DON'T KNOW ANNIE GOD PLEASE annie96: please... mcdavey: it might be... because i think about you so much mcdavey: i think about you all the time annie96: so stop. mcdavey: i dont know how annie96: its scraping something on the walls the walls getting closer.. please david.. mcdavey: im trying. i'm trying so hard annie96: it's slowing down. Try harder. annie96: Whatever you're doing, it's working. annie96: it's stopped. I can't hear anything. mcdavey: really?? don't go out yet! stay put until the police get there! annie96: What should i tell them if he's gone? mcdavey: EVERYTHING annie EVERYTHING you told me annie96: I didn't know you felt that way about me, David :) mcdavey: i'm so glad its stopped annie96: Can you come over in the morning David? I really need to see you :) mcdavey: of course annie i'll be there annie96: Great! Can't wait! mcdavey: annie... mcdavey: annie how do i know this is you? Annie96 went offline. Category:Beings Category:Computers and Internet Category:PotM